Scream 2 Yoshinaruto Edition
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: Ghostface is back, and this time he can copy their voices. He/She is just an average everyday person, but has the element of suprise. Who will survive, and who is the killer or killers?
1. Chapter 1 The Trick

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or Scream.

**SCREAM 2**

Yoshinaruto Edition

"Ugh, I don't want to get up!" But staying in bed was not an option.

"Yoshi!" Birdo said, as she rushed trough the door.

"What is it? Yoshi said, tired but interested.

"Parakarry has been killed!" Birdo said, in fright.

"What? How?" Yoshi said getting out of bed.

"There is another killer in the mushroom kingdom" Birdo said slowly trying not to freak out.

"Again? That is not good"

"Well of course it isn't!"

"Should we tell them?" Yoshi said trying to think of a helpful option.

"Well what do you think? We are going to go tell them right now!" Birdo knew Yoshi was tired but was still irritated at him for saying obvious things.

-Peach's castle-

"What? Another one?" Peach said wondering what the world is coming to.

"Yeah, we need to get out of here!" Yoshi said, finally becoming more awake.

Then the phone rings.

"Tell me it isn't the killer."

Yoshi slowly walks to the phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Yoshi! You need to come to my mansion!" Luigi said in a hurry.

"Why?"

"Just come on!"

"Well I guess that we are headed to Luigi's mansion." Yoshi said preparing for anything.

"Its happening again." Birdo said in disappointment.

-Luigi's Mansion-

"Mario, why did yo have to do it? Why did you kill them? You were always there for me, but you went crazy and left me." Luigi said to himself. And at that time, Yoshi, Birdo, Peach, and Daisy entered his mansion.

"Were here Luigi." Yoshi said pointing out the obvious again.

"What are you doing here?" Luigi screamed.

"You told us to come." Peach pointed out.

"No I didn't!" Luigi yelled.

They all looked at each other and realized that they had just been tricked by the killer.

"You didn't?" Yoshi said in fear.

"We are all in danger now, the killer knows exactly how to trick us" Luigi said.

" Well we are just gonna have to take care of him" Birdo said getting ready for some action

"There just can't be peace in the world can there?" Peach asked.

Yoshinaruto: I tried to do the real format, is it good enough? I think I made it short but hey, it's just getting started. I will try to update soon. Who is the killer/killers this time? You can start voting when you think you got it, it's probably best to start when you have seen more people though.


	2. Chapter 2 Kyle Arrives

"Hey Luigi I'm Here!"

"Daisy? You fell for it to? Peach said to her as she entered the mansion.

"Fell for What?" Daisy asked very confused.

"The killer is the one who called you." Yoshi told her calmly.

"You mean that Luigi is the killer?" Daisy screamed.

"No! The killer can disguise his voice as Luigi!" Birdo told her.

"Luigi, why did you want us here?" Bowser said as he entered with his son.

"How many people did he call?" Luigi asked himself.

"Fawful has questions!"

"...Why did you have to call him?" Luigi wondered.

"Midbus wants a chortle"

"Why? Wait is Midbus a Boy or a Girl? Luigi asked.

"I think its a boy" Yoshi answered.

"Fawful has Fury! Fawful has been tricked!"

"You called?" Sonic said as he ran through the door at over 100 miles per hour.

"No I did not! You were tricked!"

Link also came. "I have come to protect you"

"...I am just gonna put a sign on the door that says: I did not call you but come on in anyway." Luigi said frustrated.

"Well I did call them"

Luigi looked around to see if he could find the killer somewhere.

"Where are you?" Luigi said scared because the killer could kill him any second.

"Wouldn't you like to know. But I will let you see a friend."

Then Parakarry's lifeless body fell through the ceiling.

Most of the people screamed when they saw that Parakarry's body had about 4 stab wounds.

"Birdo, you said that you knew he was killed, how did you know?" Yoshi asked adding Birdo as a suspect.

"The killer called me and told me. I decided to tell you so you would know." Birdo confessed.

"I wonder how people could do that?" Yoshi asked her.

"I don't know, but we need to stop them." Birdo said angry

"But for now we all need to go to the kitchen now!" Luigi ordered.

They all ran to the kitchen and slammed the door and locked it.

"Why did you choose the kitchen?" Peach asked.

"Because it has food." Luigi answered.

"Oh, right." Peach thought how stupid it was to say that.

"So what now? Do we just sit here and wait for the killer to leave? Daisy said scared.

"So you were wondering where I am? I actually have a speaker in each room, that way you can't find me."

"What? Where is the speaker? Birdo said wanting to destroy it.

"It doesn't matter, we need to hear them" Luigi said trying to calm her down.

"But what if they keep us awake at night? Birdo said overreacting.

"They Won't!"

"I say we should find some knives and hunt him down" Peach said trying to end it.

"Um...I removed them."

"What? Why would you do that Luigi? Wait a second, Maybe you're the killer and are trying to avenge Mario! Peach said with Anger.

"I am not! I own this Mansion!"

"So maybe you did call us! Peach shouted.

"Fawful has hunger!"

"Fawful has to shut up! Daisy yelled.

"Midbus also has hunger"!

"Fawful and Midbus have to leave! Daisy yelled, getting very annoyed.

"Guys just calm down! Fighting will not solve anything!" Sonic said. He backed up to the door to get some space between them.

"Sonic is wright, we need to focus on staying alive." Link said agreeing with him.

"Now, if we could just find out where the killer or killers is or are, we can take them down. We need to work together so we can-" But Sonic was cut off as a knife was shoved through the door and through him.

"No!" Peach screamed.

The knife went out of the door and Sonic dropped down to the floor dead.

Meanwhile-

-Kyle-

Kyle finally showed up and took out a gun.

"Okay, where are you guys?" I said as I entered the mansion. I saw Parakarry's corps but I didn't scream. I entered the first door and I saw in the distance, there was a door with a hole in it, it looked like it was impaled with a knife, because I could see blood drip from it.

"This is not good" I thought to myself.

"Hey who's that?" I heard someone say, it sounded like it came from the beaten up door.

"Its me Kyle! Can you let me in?" I asked.

"We know you're just the killer disguising his voice again." They said not trusting me.

Then the killer appeared and walked toward me holding up his knife.

I aimed my gun and pulled the trigger but it was out of bullets.

"Darn it! Let me in! The killer is right there and hes coming! I said begging for entry.

"Nice try!"

"Um... I was the killer last time! I did it to protect you guys! Please let me in!" I screamed.

But the killer was about to stab me.

"Forget it! Hes right there! I'll go some where else!" I told them.

But the door opened and they pulled me in, then locked it.

"Oh thank you!" I said to Yoshi after he pulled me in.

"Its no problem." Yoshi said to me.

-The killer-

I kicked the door in annoyance because I was just about to kill him. But There are still more people I can call to come.

" I'll just call more people to come, and then I will use them as hostages and kill every last one of them."

Yoshinaruto: I think this going well. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3 One on One

Yoshinaruto: I have decided the killer or killers. Goomba guy should return this weekend, after we see soul surfer as a field trip. 2 great things happen in 8 days, Scream 4 and The Meaning of Death 2, Tails-is-pwnage was always a great friend and now he makes great stories. Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

-Tails-

"Knuckles, this seems a little like a bad idea." I said as we arrived at the mansion.

"Don't worry, Sonic said he was coming here, so I'm gonna get sonic and then we can leave." Knuckles

said.

"I know but what if-"

"It won't take long, if I'm not back in 5 minutes then come in and get me." Knuckles said calmly.

"Okay."

-Knuckles-

I ran inside looking for the killer but instead I saw a bird's corpse. I saw a slightly open door behind him so I opened it. Now there was 3 ways to go, left, right, or straight. I saw a beaten door to the side of the hallway in front of me. I slowly walked towards it.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I called.

-Yoshi-

I heard someone outside, so I looked out the hole in the door and saw a red thing, he didn't look familiar though. I was about to open the door but I stopped and backed away from the door when I saw him get stabbed by the killer.

"That's it I'm going in the back yard." Kyle said as he open the other door and went towards the back yard.

"I wander who would do such a thing, this is such a sad thing." I said thinking to my self."

-Kyle-

I entered the backyard and saw a puppy.

"I hi puppy!" I said to it. But it wasn't an ordinary dog. It was a ghost dog. It grabbed me and pulled me into the dog house.

I looked up and saw a bunch of grave stones. I was shocked. Then like it couldn't get worse, skeletons rose from the graves.

'What kind of twisted mansion is this" I said in shock. I tried to find a way to get back to the others but it was no use, I was taken away by the skeletons.

I woke up and looked around to see that I was in the killers lair. They hid in Luigi's basement. It was dirty. I found a door and I pulled my gun out, I was surprised that it wasn't taken away. I found some bullets and loaded the gun. I went back to the first floor and saw the killer along with knuckles on the floor. Tails came in and saw us ready for a showdown, it was either me, or the killer.

-Yoshi-

I heard some doors so I went out of the kitchen to see Kyle and the killer about to face off. I saw Kyle raise his gun and shoot the killer 5 times. But the killer didn't flinch, The killer took out his own gun and shot Kyle 4 times. He fell to the ground and put his hand on one of the wounds. I could see the blood on his hand. I ran towards him to see if he was okay. The others also came out to see what just happened.

-Peach-

I looked out the door to see Yoshi next to Kyle.

"Yoshi is he still alive?" I yelled.

Yoshi got up slowly and turned to me, he shook his head.

I looked down and almost screamed as I saw knuckles on the floor.

Tails had seen the whole thing and was scared. I couldn't blame him, this is the scariest thing that has ever happened to us.

If Kyle did survive that, then he would probably never pick up a gun again, and he would probably never go to a place like this again.

-Luigi-

We went to my front yard and started digging graves for everyone. But this is nowhere close to being over. Then as Yoshi was about to turn around the killer grabbed him and put a knife to his throat.

"Don't hurt him!" I begged.

"On one condition. If you sacrifice Bowser, then I will." The killer said.

"What! How did I become part of a do or die deal? Bowser screamed.

"Why do you want Bowser dead?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Bowser is the strongest one of us! Birdo answered.

"Well?" The killer asked.

"If we give you Bowser, then you will just kill Yoshi anyway. So no." I said.

"Well that's to bad, say good bye to Yoshi."

But before he could kill him, Kyle shot him, knocking him back.

"Kyle how are you still alive?" I asked as the killer retreated.

"I Put on a bullet proof vest with fake blood." Kyle answered.

"Of course you did." I said.

_I'll Paint it on the walls_

_Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know whats worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity _

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

-Kyle-

"_I might never do that again."_ I thought to myself.

"We need to catch the killer or killers before anyone else dies" I said.

"Yeah lets do it!" Knuckles said who had apparently survived.

"I wanna punch something! Let me at em!" Bowser said excited.

"_This will hopefully be the last time I ever fight."_ I thought.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Linkin Park, or Breaking the habit. Their songs wont leave me alone! I love it.

Oh and I have heard it 2 ways. Is it _"Cause I'm the one at fault" _or _"Cause I'm the one that falls"? _Eh whatever. I love people that give nice reviews. Yoshi eats the people that give flames. :)


	4. Chapter 4 Horror Trivia

Scream 4 was so awesome! I guessed the killer or killers correctly :) Back to the story!

* * *

-Kyle-

"Come on guys, lets go."

"Where will we go?" Luigi asked me.

"Well a haunted mansion isn't the best choice, so maybe a police station?" I suggested.

Police Station

I walked in with Luigi while everyone else stayed outside.

"Hello? There is a killer here and we need some help." I said to them.

"I'm sorry but all we can do is send cops to look for him or her. In fact, there was a sheriff here not to long ago that has done this kind of thing before." The lady said to me.

"Oh yeah, He was taken hostage last time!"

Then of course it can't get better, it just gets worse.

"Hello, my name is Mimi, may I help you?"

"Ah! Get away from me!" Luigi yelled.

"Hey! I heard Sonic got killed!"

We looked to see a black hedgehog, at least that is what I think it was. It was Shadow.

"I'm leaving." I said to them.

Toad Park

-Yoshi-

"Okay Guys we need to think of a plan here! I said to them.

"Sure lets just go to the killer and take them out!" Peach said.

"Oh! I made some brownies for you guys!" Birdo said. She gave us all 1 brownie each. We all watched her eat it first to make sure it was safe.

"Birdo, No offense, but the brownies taste like crap." Kyle said to her truthfully.

"The brownies taste like A-" But Shadow was cut off.

"Fawful has tasted poison!"

"You people are so ungrateful!" Birdo yelled.

"I think we should go to Peach's Castle." I said.

Peach's Castle

Kyle came rushing to us very quickly.

"Guys I found this cool camera thing that you can wear on your head!" He said.

"Wow, I so don't care." Birdo said.

"Well lets go in!" I said to them.

"Right." Daisy said bored.

"Fawful still tastes poison!"

"Shut up." Birdo said to him.

Meanwhile, in Peach's Basement

-Shane-

"Now lets see here, where is the killers stuff?"

I Heard a door close so I turned around.

"Who is there?"

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What is you're favorite scary movie Shane?" The voice said

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"But I was gonna make a deal, Answer 3 questions correctly and I will let you live, however, answer 2 incorrectly, and you will die." The voice said.

"Fine, what is my first question?"

"Name the killer, in The Stepfather." The Voice ordered.

"The original or the remake?"

"The Remake."

"David Harris" I answered.

"Correct. Now, who was the main character's friend in Disturbia?" The voice said.

"Ronnie." I told him.

"Right again. Now, how did people die, in The Ring?

" My friend told me this, They would watch a video and die from it."

"Wrong answer." The voice said.

"What? But he told me!"

"Then I guess you wouldn't know, the little girl would look you in the eye and kill you."

"Well whats my last question?"

"Name the killer in the original Halloween."

"I have never seen that movie!"

"Well I guess you are dead."

"Just ask me another question please!"

"Sorry, but you have to go."

The killer appeared out of no where and stabbed me. I moved to my right and shot him in the leg. He fell but got up and stabbed me again.

"You really need to watch more scary movies, the number one rule, never go somewhere alone!"

It was Goomba Guy's idea! Anyway, I am replacing the Fav Mario character poll with a, Should Shane live poll, Vote yes if you want him to live, go to my profile and vote, live or die.


	5. Chapter 5 Food poisoning

Yoshinaruto: Sorry for the long delay, I was so tired of words! (Stupid school) But I am now back. Oh and the reason that Luigi tried to stay away from Mimi is that she can turn into a spider thing so he is scared of her. :) I just had to finish the game after the chapter. Go ahead and review with your guess on who the Killer(s) is(are). I would guess before reading Bowser's POV. Go ahead and read Yoshi's POV then guess if you want to. You will get to see Scream 3 early if you get it right :)

-Yoshi-

I looked around and saw Kyle sitting down with a camera watching a video on it. His eyes were looking at it like he saw something helpful. "What are you watching?" He looked up at me. "You have to see this." I was curious about what it was and decided to go look at what it was. "I took this with my camera when Birdo gave us the brownies." "Wait I thought you didn't get that till later?" I said. "I had the camera, just not the um, whatever it is called. Now watch this" "Okay" He started the video. I didn't eat any brownies, Kyle spit it out in a nearby trash can. Shadow didn't eat any. And Birdo didn't eat any either. "So I don't see how this helps us" I said with doubt. "Don't you get it? Everyone that ate the brownies have food poisoning!" I thought about it for a minute and realized what he meant. "So you are saying that Birdo and Shadow are the killers! I said with anger because he accused Birdo. "Exactly They didn't eat the Brownies because they are the killers!" "How do we know you aren't the killer! Because you were last time!" "You didn't eat it either!" Kyle then felt guilty, he always liked Yoshi, and he didn't want to fight with him. "Hey guys!" Mimi came running to us. "Be careful, Dimensio survived!" "What!" We both yelled. "I would be very careful, tell everyone else!" She ran off in a hurry like she had something else she needed to do. "Maybe its her" He said, guessing.

-Bowser-

"Those brownies are no match for Bowser! Koopas can heal faster!" I looked next to me to see that my son still has food poisoning. "Or some Koopas anyway." I heard someone scream. I ran as fast as I could (Which was slow) and I found that Link had stabbed Kooper. I couldn't tell if Kooper was dead or not but he looked dead. Link looked at me and I ran. "I know who the killer is!"

-Kyle-

I walked around the Mansion. I knew that being alone was stupid. But Yoshi wouldn't help me. So I am alone. I was scared. The Bullet proof vest thing was a good idea, but I almost died! There was a bullet near the top of it that almost killed me! I looked around and saw a door. I opened it and saw total darkness below. I didn't know how deep it was but I did NOT want to find out. My phone rang and I answered it read for the killers voice. "I know its you just get on with it already! "Are you sure?" "Yes just ask me some questions already so I can get back to what I was doing! "Alright then, who is the killer in Friday the 13th? "Original or remake?" "Original" "It Jason's mother." "Correct now how many killers were the in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" "4 or 3 if you don't include the old man." "Good, get one more right and I will leave you alone, for now, what was the first gory scary movie ever made?" "Um uh, it was like that because of the movie Psycho, but I don't know what the name is." "Well then, one more question, who was the main protagonist in Halloween 4 and 5!" "It is a little girl, please ask me another, I just don't know her name!" "Okay, what is the name of the movie I am making?" "What?" "It is called 'push'! After that he pushed me into the dark whole and how deep it was? I guess I am the only one to find out.

-Yoshi-

I looked around the mansion for anything suspicious so far I didn't see anything yet. "Isn't anything interesting gonna happen?" "I know who the killer is!" Bowser said as he ran off. O.O "I guess that is suspicious." I looked over there and saw The killer and they ran away from me really fast! I looked at where they went but they sped by me and cut me arm. I saw Birdo pulling a trash bag with blood stains on it. "Again, that is suspicious, I think Kyle was write on who the killers were, fast and VERY suspicious. Birdo!" Birdo jumped in surprise and ran away. "She has been kind of mean to me lately, maybe I can figure out why." I ran to where Birdo was and followed her. I saw her go down so stairs so I followed her down them and I found a room with a door at the top, and at the bottom was Kyle who had apparently 'fallen down' here and Birdo, who was tied up with duck tape over her mouth.

Yoshinaruto: Aw did I make it confusing on who the killer is? Vote for the chance to win a preview on Scream 3. The next chapter is planned to be the last so vote soon!


	6. Chapter 6 The killers are

YN: The Killer is revealed this chapter so no more voting, although T.I.P is the only one that voted. And for those who read the original, there is a surprise at the end, if you didn't then it will still be understandable.

-Yoshi-

"Okay, this is so confusing!" I untied Birdo and took the duck tape off. "Who did this to you? Did you see who it was?" I asked quickly. "Yeah, it was-

-Peach-

I was so bored. Everyone was in there room because of food poisoning. I finally got over it. Stupid brownies. All that was happening was Bowser running around the mansion screaming that Link was the killer. "Link is the killer!" "SHUT UP!" I could tell that was Daisy who screamed. She always gets mad at him. Wait, if Bowser saw the killer, then why couldn't he just kill them with his fire or something? Well I guess that proves his stupidity.

-Yoshi-

"Really? That's who it is? Never would have guessed, the other killer has to be Shadow, no one can go that fast!" "Well for now we need to find them and take them down. And I know where they are." "Where?" "They are in the the room where Mario was trapped in the painting. I saw them down there so they trapped me in here." "lets go"

Basement

"Luigi!" He was tied up and his mouth was duck taped just like Birdo. "Why didn't they kill him?" I wondered. "Because, hostages keep the police outside. But the police are so stupid that they won't show up anyway!" Birdo looked angry like the police had done something to upset her. I just had to ask. "Um whats wrong?" "One of my friends was killed when I was young. The police got there too late." I could see tears in her eyes, maybe I shouldn't have asked. " So you are Yoshi?" "Yep, that's him, he was Mario's little pony." When Mario's name was mentioned, anger was the only emotion I had at the time. I turned around and saw the killers. Dimentio (Mimi told us that he survived), and Sonic (The killer was super fast, Sonic faked his death.) Dimentio took Birdo's form and disappeared when I turned around the corner and I found Birdo and Kyle. Dimentio made a clone to 'kill' Sonic when Dimentio was still in the room disguised as Birdo.

I rushed to attack Dimensio, but suddenly, I couldn't breathe, I fell to the floor and looked up at them. Dimentio was using some kind of magic to keep me from Breathing.

Birdo also realized this and rushed to Dimentio with a knife she found, sonic blocked her way and pinned her to the ground. "Killing Mario was the biggest mistake of your life." Birdo knew that he was mad about Mario dieing. Sonic raised his knife in the air and was about to stab Birdo. Then Peach shot him with Kyle's gun. Birdo was surprised to see Peach after Dimensio's little food poisoning trick. I didn't have much time left. I wasn't getting any air. Peach shot Dimentio but a force field blocked the way. The force field was some type of acid like thing. Then Birdo got an idea. She threw Sonic into it causing Dimentio to fall. I started breathing heavily as the spell stopped. Birdo helped me up after I got enough air back. "This is the time that the killer comes back to life isn't it?" I asked. "Wait, Mario never did that." Peach realized. And right on cue Mario jumped out of nowhere with a knife trying to kill us again (With the exception of Peach) Birdo Shot him, witch FINALLY killed Mario. I took Birdo's gun and I put it up to him, seeing if he was still alive. Then Dimentio came back. I continued to shoot him, but it didn't do anything. So I pushed him back into the painting that Mario was trapped in.

Outside the mansion

I saw everyone from before, Link went back home, Koops and Koopie looking at Kooper's lifeless body (Dimentio made it look like Kooper was wearing the Ghost face costume and Link stabbed him), Goombario and Goombella were also there. Kyle and Shane both suffered severe injuries but were still alive. It seamed like everything is okay, but I have a fealing that this isn't the end of it.

YN: The 3rd one will be delayed while I get other things done. So it might be here next year maybe?


End file.
